All's Fair in Love and War
by Moruni Takanara
Summary: A new girl,Who is she?Why does she look like Garra?Is she friend or foe?Will she destroy KonohaGakure?What is her purpose there?Will she destroy or will she change...Read to find out and while you read Review please or i'm not going to update.Being redone
1. A Normal Day?

_**Chapter 1: A Normal Day?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **_

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Sakura-Chan, did you hear? There's a new student coming to the academy!!"

"Yes I did, Naruto-san. This is the tenth time you've said that, you also said that you heard that she was an ugly, gold digging bitch." Sakura said flatly wondering where Naruto was learning all these cuss and street words.

"Yep, but you forgot something. Hehehehe, I'm gonna make fun of her, I'm gonna tell her that she has a small chest and that she has an ugly mug!!!"

"Naruto-san!! You're gonna be _**THAT**_ rude?!?!?!?" Sakura exclaimed surprised at the blond haired annoyance, he then burst out laughing, but managed an answer through his laughing.

"J-just kidding, Sakura-Chan."

"Baka." Sakura muttered under and walked away leaving the blond by himself in the schoolyard, laughing on the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura was walking around the-her small village, Konoha-Gakure or the Hidden Leaf village. It had the grade school academy, then the middle school academy, and then the high school academy and then the college one too!

The village was more like a small city rather then a village, but it contained the calmness of a village, or as calm as a ninja village can get.

She ate up the sight and freshness of the village today.

"Oh, konnichiwa Sasuke-San., how are you?" The pink haired konoichi greeted the loner, her teammate.

"Hi," was the only reply he gave her, Sasuke's usual reply, she smiled as they both walked away.

Suddenly Sakura and another konoichi both found themselves on the ground; they both opened their eyes to find through the falling Sakura's their best friend.

"Ino-pig!"

"Billboard brow."

They stood up and embraced in a 'best friend' way, "Where were you headed, Ino-Chan?"

"Well, to your place, to give you these." Ino pointed to the ground at the scattered collage of Sakuras.

"Oh! How nice of you, Ino!" Sakura said and started picking them up, Ino followed and the girls finished faster then they expected.

"Thank you again, Ino."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Billboard brow."

"Whatever you say, Ino-pig"

They smiled at each other ,not even noticing that the two were being watched.

"So this is Konoha-Gakure, huh? Piece of..….._**Death." **_the female voice said flatly, but deadly.

_OK so this is my second fanfic, even though I'm still working an the other one I want to make a Naruto one not an Inuyasha one, so I'm going to flip flop among stories. I hope you people can bear with me, later_

_-Moruni_


	2. The Little Warnings

_**Chapter 2: The Little Warnings**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! But I wish I did .**_

"Hmmm, Sakura seems relaxed today." Naruto told Kiba while on their way to Ichriku's for Raman.

"Bark, bark!!" yipped Akamaru warningly.

"Huh? What is it boy?" Kiba asked the little puppy, but Akamaru just yipped again.

"Hey, what is it Kiba?" Naruto asked annoyed with the Raman hold up.

"Akamaru says that there's a really powerful ninja on their way here, the ninja's about five to three miles away but he or she is camping there for tonight." Kiba explained to Naruto.

"So? What do I care?' The blond asked impatiently.

Kiba sighed, "Never mind, Naruto." Kiba wondered how the blond even graduated from grade school let alone get into Middle school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When they got to Ichriku's Neji, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Lee, Kankuro, and Temari were there, probably talking about the new girl or something.

"Hey guys, what's with the crowding?" Kiba asked since all the chairs were taken except for one, the one next to Lee. (A/N: lol, I wonder why. Lee: COME SHOW YOUR POWER OF YOUTH WITH MY AND GAI-SENSEI!!!!!A/N: That's why.…)

"Nothing we just wanted some Raman," the fake-innocent voice of Kankuro's rang.

"Baka," Temari told Kankuro off, plus she smashed his head into the piping hot Raman bowl in front of him.

"KUSO!!!!!!!! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO _**THAT**_ FOR WOMAN?!?!?!?!??!?!??" Asked a fucking pissed off Kankuro.

"Oops, did I do that?" Mocked Temari with an 'innocent' voice.

"Damn you to hell, Temari," Kankuro told her with a scowl, But she just stuck her tongue out at him.

When Kankuro left everyone burst out laughing, with the exception of Neji and Hinata but even Neji and Hinata smiled at the antics of sibling rivalry.

With another open seat Naruto quickly jumped into it leaving Kiba the seat next to Bushy Brows, Kankuro's seat was in between Temari and Hinata.

Everyone saw Hinata turn three shades of red, except for Naruto.

"Baka," Neji told Naruto under his breath for not noticing the obvious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Well please tell me what you think of it, if I need to add something or whatever please tell me. Now clickey the nice little button at the bottom of the screen. Thanks,_

_-Moruni _


	3. The New Girl

_**Chapter 3: The New Girl**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will, possibly in the next lifetime but not in this one.**_

"Class, today we have a new student," Kakashi-Sensei motioned to the door, where everyone followed with their eyes.

The door slid open and there stood a _**beautiful**_ konoichi, her hair was coal black, but it still shone in the light. It was cut up to her shoulders and was slightly rounded in at the ends, she had bangs which were long enough to cover 2/3 of her face, but she rounded her bangs which almost covered one eye, her right eye to be exact.

Her eyes were a beautiful mix of light blue with a hint of light lime green and have a deep 'cat' sort of eye shadow (like Garra's, but they sharped up in the eye's corner) and she had/has (A/N: take your pick past tense or present tense) thick, dark eyelashes. Her eyebrows fit the frame of the top part of her face perfectly; she had nice, perfectly curved lips. She has a soft tint of color but its dark enough that anyone could guessed that she wanted it to look like fresh blood or something close to it.

The new girl also has pale skin, which made everyone look at Garra then back at her. (A/N: Could she be Garra's twin? Maybe, maybe not lol read the story to find out.)

She was wearing normal Suna-Gakure attire, a fishnet shirt under a loose red/brownish shirt; they both showed her neck bone and on her bare neck she fashioned a kanji tattoo: "Hate".

She wore black pants that were loose at the top up to her knees then it tightened around her legs thereafter bandages wrapped around her the rest of her legs, up to her black sandals of course.

She walked in with a small smile playing about her lips and stopped in front of Kakashi-Sensei.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hey one of my first cliffys! OK just because I'm excited doesn't mean that you readers out there won't kill me…Also the new girl is my character so you people know you take I kill!!!!!! Lol now click the pretty little button at the bottom and review!_

_P.S. It's going to be the New girl's P.O.V. up untill chapter 5_

_-Moruni _


	4. Meeting the New Girl

_Hey peoples your not reviewing and if you don't review I won't know what to change so review Here's chapter 4._

_-Moruni_

_**DISCLAIMER! All regular disclaimers apply to this one…**_

**Chapter 4: Meeting the New Girl**

Everyone gapped at the sight in front of them (with the exception of Garra), half because she was pretty the other half because she looked like Garra.

She walked in like this was a normal thing, transferring to a new school and all.

Morina's P.O.V.

"Hi, I'm Takinara Morina," I introduced myself.

"Konnichiwa," came the droned reply from most of the class.

"Welcome to Konoha-Gakure Middle school Academy, Morina-San, I'm you first period teacher Kakashi-Sensei. I'll have a few people in the class show you around, does anyone want to volunteer?"

Most if the classes' hands shot up except for a few girls and some boys including Temari, Kankuro, Garra, and Sasuke including others.

So naturally he chose the two most unlikely to be picked, "Alright then, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Garra. You two will show Takinara-San around."

Everyone else's hands slinked down and some with a sigh or complaint.

"Why us Kakashi-Sensei?!?! Why not someone who volunteered?!?!" A dark haired boy demanded standing up from his desk.

Kakashi-Sensei just winked and smiled under his mask.

xXx

Ten minutes later Kakashi-Sensei had the same brunette and a red haired dude (that really did look like me) sit next to me, me being in the middle.

'Oh, yeah stuck between two boys how nice……' I thought, "Takinara-San this is Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi-Sensei said motioning to the brunette, "And this is Sabaku no Garra." He motioned toward the red head.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you two." I told them politely, "Sasuke just grumbled a slight "Hey" and Garra was silent.

Then first period went like it always has, Kakashi-Sensei takes a nap and they/we have a free period.

Sasuke, I, and Garra were just sitting there; me watching everyone else, Garra looked like he was meditating, and Sasuke looking calm, relaxed and cool.

All of a sudden someone started a spitball fight; a stray spitball headed for Garra's, well, Garra's head, but he deflected it with a small wall of sand.

It headed towards me, but another miniature wall came up, this time water, caught it and threw it in a different direction hitting a blond haired shinobi also sitting alone quietly, it hit him in his head but he didn't notice.

I got bored so I 'studied' everyone in the class and overheard their names and figured out their personalities.

So I listed a few people down in my notebook,

_There was Haruno Sakura: She's a pretty and smart konoichi, but just slightly obsessed with the opposite sex._

_Yamanako Ino: She's apparently Sakura's best friend and her 'hobbies' are; matchmaking, makeovers and other too girley to even talk about._

_Aburame Shino: He's another quiet type, I've heard of his clan 'selling' themselves to the bugs to become stronger, in equivalent exchange; Him feeding them his chakra and his body for their nest and him being able to choose how to use the bugs that share his body._

_Akimichi Chouji: He likes-No. LOVES to eat and is a 'pig out' sort of person, he stores as much calories into his body as he possibly can for a justu that ables him blow up his body and roll over other shinobi._

_Hatake Kakashi: My new Sensei, he seems to be a very lazy sensei, but is called 'The Copy Cat Ninja' for his one Sharingan eye that he keeps covered almost all the time except in the most desperate times. Kakashi-Sensei is a very powerful opponent, but can be called a pervert at times._

_Hyuuga Neji: He is very overprotective of his darling cousin Hyuuga Hinata; apparently he is of the branch family._

_Hyuuga Hinata: She's a shy, sweet and caring konoichi and is of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, Neji is off the side or branch family and he is sworn to protect her._

'That should be enough to report in.' I thought to myself, not really noticing how the two shinobi next to me were watching my every move, one curious the other entranced.

xXx

_Yay! I got it done finally sorry I have not been updating I've been busy enjoying my summer but now I will have more time to update so if you do not review I will not update. Oh, and thank you to __xxxlittlebirdyxxx __and my best friends __Alrira and Breezy__ for reviewing . TTFN,_

_-Moruni _


	5. Slowly Befriending them

_**Chapter 5: Slowly Befriending Them **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will TT.TT wah….**_

"BBBBRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!" Rang the bell startling Kakashi-Sensei awake.

"OK, class dismissed…" came Sensei's slurred and sleepy voice, while everyone already started to grab their things and leave.

"Ummm, excuse me Uchiha-San?" He looked at me, "What?" came the short reply of Uchiha Sasuke barely interested.

"Where do I go for my next class?"

He looked at my schedule with a glance and pointed down another hall.

I turned that way and found Haruno Sakura and Yamanako Ino, "It's probably down this hall..." Ino started.

"Yeah what class do you have right now?" asked Haruno-San

"Wait you two were listening? Why?" I asked them wondering why they were trying to listen to me asking Sasuke-San about my classes.

"Ummmm, because we're weird that way?" Ino tried I shook my head but showed them my schedule either way.

"HEY! That's our next class!" exclaimed the pink haired konoichi; both the blond and pink were then beaming.

"….OK then…. Show me the way," I told them as they dragged me along none of us wanting to be late.

As we they were dragging me various students from other classes were staring at me with interest and surprise.

"Hey, isn't that Sabaku no Garra?" Whispered a random student to one of her friends.

"I think so; I always knew he would turn out that way. Gay, gay, gay…" Replied the snob, suddenly they felt it; a large and dangerously climaxing killer intent.

As they turned what they saw was confusing Kankuro trying to hold back a flaming and deadly Temari with Garra behind them barely noticing all the awestruck looks he was getting?

"W-wait, if Garra is there in boy clothes and," they turned to the other girl being dragged into another classroom, "th- then we just….." They swallowed hard as the two konoichi ran; ran for their very lives, so they would live to see their grandchildren.

Away from Temari…

xXx

"Hey, gomen, but I forgot you name, gomen!" Yamanaka Ino said asking me again, "I'm so sorry, I'm not good with new names."

The girl apologized again with a sheepish look on her face, "It's Takinara Kinala and don't worry about it, my name is a little hard to remember." I told her knowingly.

The two just gave me a warm smile as we entered a classroom decorated with pictures of new and old kind of weapons, not just pictures but real weapons hung around the class.

"You can sit by us! We were one person short in the class so we didn't have a permanent third person." Ino explained.

"Umm, alright then," I accepted as I remembered, "Hey is Sabaku no-" I was cut off just by the sight of the very person I was talking about, Sabaku no Garra.

"Huh? What is it? Something about one of the Sabaku no siblings?" Sakura asked curious at why I didn't finish my sentence.

"Y-yeah, but never mind I see him right there…" I stuttered, "Hey by-the-way what class is this?" I questioned them a little curious.

"It's our weapons class it's one of the easy ones once you get the hang of it, though..."Ino explained with a bored expression.

"Umm ok then.." I trailed off taking my seat in between Ino and Sakura.

"Good morning class," a black haired woman greeted us as we took our seats, "Good morning Karunai-Sensei," replied the drone tone of the class.

"It seems we have a new student, yes? Well anyway, Kinala-San right?"

"H-hai, Sensei," I replied not really wondering if she found out from Kakashi-Sensei.

"O.K. just making sure, and we will be outside again working on a new kind of target. Moving dummies," She instructed leaving some of the class to groan and whine, another portion of the class cheering and the third part just not caring.

"Yes! Moving targets!" Replied a girl with Chinese buns on her head, "Well of course you would cheer Tenten." Inclined Ino.

"Yeah, but aren't you already mastered in weapons?" The pink-haired Konoichi questioned.

"Maybe but I do not care, I love feeling the weight of the kunai or Shuriken and hearing the death plunk against it's target." She explained happily.

They shrugged as we were all herded outside.

Apparently since Garra was in the class also I had him on one side next to me and Ino and Sakura on the other.

xXx

(Normal P.O.V)

"Teach me how you did that!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled yet again into the Garra look-alike's ear.

"NARUTO! STOP BUGGING HER!!!!!" The pink and blonde started stomping right on top of the loud enigma.

After they finished Naruto looked like a cactus with big large fruit… Simply saying that he was filled with bumps and many of them on his head were growing rapidly.

"He he sorry about that Takinara-San," apologized Ino for the blond on the ground.

"It's ok and call me Kinala-San," she said giving them a smile that you couldn't really tell If it was fake or a genuine real one.

"Also judging by Uchiha-Kun's and Garra-Sama's actions and personality's they aren't really going to help me out much huh?" I asked them throwing out a random subject.

"Yep, Sasuke-Kun is too hot, but really quiet and he's not in dating any girls right now." Answered Haruno Sakura.

"And that Sabaku no Garra is too weird, you should stay away from him as much as possible. Last year him and Sasuke got picked to fight against him in the Chunin exams; Garra had the clear intension to kill Sasuke, and Sasuke had the same intention, too." Ino added.

"Wow, I guess I got stuck with two suicidal dudes." I answerd half joking..

xXx

_OK there you go a little longer but longer no less… and btw I thank you to all who put me on their alert list but I need reviews! Ok people?! I wanna know what you like about it and what I should improve on!! So review it doesn't take that long! And to the people who did add me to their alert list I thank u so much! And review please saying what you like about my story please?! Arigatou and Ja Ne,_

_-Moruni-Sempai! _


	6. Akamaru's ignored warning

_**Chapter 6:Akamaru's ignored warning**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again? Look on previous chapters…**_

_**A/N: BTW I'm going to change Kinala's name to Morina kk? Sorry for the short notice. Also GOMEN!!!!! I'VE HAD A BIG CASE OF HIATUS! I'M SORRY TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL READING AS MY FAITHFULL READER GOMENASAI! Throws cookies to faithful readers enjoy!**_

'Hn. Can this village get any more different? First the school and then that blonde; he's peculiar, but he's spunky I'll give him that…" Thought the new Suna transfer as She walked around exploring the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

It was another clear and gorgeous day outside, the lazy clouds passed by that Shikimaru would certainly be watching and the birds merrily flying through the life giving gas.

She kept walking and was rudely snapped out of her thoughts by a very familiar obnoxious voice; Naruto's.

"To Ichiraku's!!" came Naruto's voice followed by two approving yips.

Followed by another Genin's voice, "Yeah!" Then while the other genin concurred I kept walking and they turned the corner and I pretended not to notice me in hopes that they wouldn't see me.

"Oi! You're the new girl Morina right?!" yelled out Naruto as he ran up to me to beg yet again.

"C'mon you teach how you completely destroyed that log in class! Teach the mighty Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage-sama!" Naruto nagged.

"Umm, well- You see," Morina stammered trying to think of a polite way to refuse.

"Naruto she doesn't _have_ to teach you anything, baka." The boy next to Naruto told him, this boy had two markings one on both his cheeks. He also had slightly oversized canines which made it seem like they were a dog or wolf's fangs.

"Oh, yeah, by the way I'm Inuzuka Kiba," introduced the shinobi with the small pup on his head which gave another small bark, "and this is Akamaru."

"Umm, it's nice to meet you I'm Takinara Morina," she said smiling at the small pup and shaking Kiba's hand.

"Hey would you like some Raman with us? We were just on our way to Ichiraku's Raman stand." asked the Inuzuka, but a certain Uzumaki interrupted.

"Hey, Kiba, you hitting on the new girl already? Leave her be so she can teach me that justu!!!"

"I'm not hitting on her! I'm just being nice dumb ass! But you on the other hand is too busy botherin' her with your 'Hokage' talk." Defended Kiba.

"Hey guys, as much as I like listening to your argument I've got to go." Morina told them truthfully and walked past them as she got closer to Kiba and Akamaru; the dog could sense it and barked warningly as she stopped behind the two.

When she hard they warning she jumped out of sight and started sprinting on the rooftops, leaving a confused master and his dog.

**xXx**

"Whew…. That was close, sharp ninpo. I gotta get used to how that pup works or at least figure it out." She mumbled in the confinements of the room she was 'assigned' in the seemingly cheery house.

The door creaked open alone into the darkness of the hallway.

Morina stood up silently and walked out into the hall toward the source of the darkness, was also why Morina and her little sister were trapped here.


End file.
